


X Lovers

by istherecolour



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Hate to Love, M/M, No Angst, Princes, Slice of Life, based VERY LOOSELY on moon lovers, court maids, soliders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istherecolour/pseuds/istherecolour
Summary: “How long has it been since I’ve laid eyes on you, your highness? When I returned, I had never thought that the tenth prince would be staring at me like I was a piece of meat, but I cannot say I do not like it.” Kihyun has never blushed so fiercely in his life. He was not staring at Hoseok like that, was he? He shouldn’t. He was being forced to marry this man. There were no feelings, he swears.
 [Yoo Kihyun is forced to marry Shin Hoseok. It’s hard hating someone you’re attracted to.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> schools - in this context means the people who wrote the book that kihyun reads and reference it.

Kihyun isn’t happy. No – the word ‘ _unhappy’_ would be a terrible way to describe the fact that rage that is coursing through his veins. His hands are balled up into fists as he stomps towards his own quarters, ignoring the looks the maids give him each time he turns a corner.

 He knew, one day, he was going to marry soon, that was a fact. Since his birthday had just passed meaning he was finally of age to pick someone suitable and have a family and carry on the bloodline. What Kihyun never expected is his father picking out that certain someone for him. That was something that threw him off guard _completely._

He was to marry Shin Hoseok, son of Grand General Shin Hwasa. His sworn enemy; the boy he has hated since he was able to talk and walk. Slamming the door behind him, Kihyun loses it; the kicking the table over and letting everything smash, throwing each expensive painting until the frame is smash and the contents ripped. 

“Brother,” a deep voice says behind the screen door. “May I come in?” Kihyun doesn’t reply but that doesn’t stop Hyunwoo from entering his quarters. He drops another painting onto the floor, letting the glass sound echo around the room. “Mother had told me what happened.” Kihyun whips around to see the crown prince eyeing up the mess cautiously. “Your temper is still getting best of you, I see.”

“It is like she wants me to kill him.” Kihyun grits out, kicking the glass shards. “I would rather marry a _mule_ than Shin _Hoseok_! This is an outrage!” to prove his point, he rips up another painting and lets the frame smash on the floor. Hyunwoo sighs and steps through the mess, shaking his head.

“Brother, there are much worse things in the world than you having to marry grand General Shins’ son. Maybe you are overreacting.” Kihyun scoffs at his brothers words. “I know it will not make a difference but you perhaps talking to Hoseok? We train together from dawn till dust tomorrow. It will a good way of bonding.”

“Get to know him?! I’ve known him for _years_ and he still teases me like – like I’m a little _girl_!” Kihyun huffs out and Hyunwoo laughs. It’s loud and hearty and his face scrunches up at the sides. “Yah! Is my pain and suffering funny to you, hyung-nim?!”

“Of course not, brother.” Hyunwoo smiles meekly, shaking his head. “Perhaps, to ease your pain and suffering, you come and visit me tomorrow. Ga In will be there as well. You won’t be suffering all on your own.” Hyunwoo is teasing him, his smile isn’t sincere at all. If Hyunwoo wasn’t the crown prince, Kihyun would off punched him.

 

 

 

 

Kihyun may be the tenth prince of Goryeo but he certainly doesn’t act like one when he is forced to do something out of his own will. He begrudgingly leaves his quarters as the sun rises over the valleys and the rays are filtering through the screens. He wanders down the training grounds of the royal guards and soldiers. It’s been years since he has been to the eastern part of the palace; he remembers his days of being forced to train with Hoseok and the other princes.

“Ah, my brother.” Hyunwoo startles him completely as he comes out from behind with his amour on. “It is early, I did not expect you to come.” He stands with his court maids behind him. Kihyun huffs at the crown princes’ words.

“Well, I have nothing to do today and I considered visiting our grandfather however, he is somewhere in the east I hear.” Kihyun lies. Hyunwoo knows it’s a lit but he nods nonetheless. He turns his attention to the training grounds where he can see clusters of soldiers and guards warming their bodies up.

“Of course, brother.” Hyunwoo grins at the younger. “You came because you have nothing else to do, not because of anything else. I see.”

“Of course.” Kihyun protests with a meek looking scowl over his features. Hyunwoo lets out a deep chuckle, shaking his head fondly, he crown prince was honestly too much sometimes. “Anyway, where is my husband to be? Is he down there?” craning his neck towards the training grounds, his eyes cannot seem to pinpoint the older solider. He would recognise the loud, frivolous laugh from here.

“I am here.” Hoseok voice startles him. Turning, the older stands in his amour with the sword on the side and his lips cocked up into a smirk. He bows politely before looking at the younger dead in the eyes. Hoseok hasn’t changed; lips were still thick and pouty, his eyes seemed to be shining like the stars in the night sky and his skin was still blemish free. “Fiancé? And here I was, assuming you hated me. It is nice that we are turning over a new leaf, your highness.” Rolling his eyes, Kihyun ignores the teasing tone in his voice. Hoseok would _not_ get under the princes’ skin already. “How long has it been since we have laid eyes on each other, your highness?” Hoseok says.

“Too long.” Kihyun deadpans, “but not long enough.”

“Do not be like that, brother.” Hyunwoo quips from behind him, nudging the younger princes’ side. “Since you are here, we could train you. It will be like the old days with father.” Kihyun grits his teeth. He remembers those days where he would run off in tears because he preferred to be drawing and writing than trying to slay small animals. “What do you think about that Hoseok?” the solider is _gleaming_ at that thought. His smirk gets bigger.

“That sounds like a great idea, crown prince.” Kihyun hates Hoseok a lot more. “I am sure I have amour that will fit you.”

 

 

 

Hours later when the sun is high in the sky and sends harsh rays of light onto the battle ground; Kihyun is _tired._ His arms ache from blocking attack after attack his ears are ringing from the loud smashing sounds between the swords and he is pretty sure that these boots have a hole in the bottom because there more stones on his shoe than on the dirty ground. The amour is a tad _too_ tight and rubs against his skin gratingly and there’s probably going to be red marks all over his body. It doesn’t help that the last time Kihyun picked up a sword, he was much younger and slightly more agile.

“I had pegged you for someone who looks good with a sword, your highness.” Hoseoks voice pulled him out of his self-deprecating thoughts. The prince lets the sword drop with a clang against the ground before pulling off his helmet and tossing it to the side. He finds himself sitting on the ground, hissing at how uncomfortable it, he’s glad he isn’t a solider. There is a reason why he is more creative than brutal. “I remember the days where you would be so arrogant about how you could wield the sword better than I, your highness.” Kihyun scoffs. He remembers those days as well.

“Maybe so I had said that, but I was younger – more naïve. I prefer the feather lightness of a paint brush these days.” The elder squats in front of the prince. The prince never realised _how_ pretty the elders’ lips had; thick and flower pink. It remind him of the days with walking through the garden with his grandmother and admiring the colours.

“See anything you like?” Hoseok voice was smug and teasing. The prince glares at him, realising that he’s been caught. “How long has it been since I’ve laid eyes on you, your highness? When I returned, I had never thought that the tenth prince would be staring at me like I was a piece of meat, but I cannot say I do not like it.” Kihyun has never blushed so fiercely in his life. He was not staring at Hoseok like that, was he? He shouldn’t. He was being forced to marry this man. There were no feelings, he _swears._

“D-Don’t be stupid.” Kihyun says gingerly, moving his head to the sight of the crown prince swinging the heavy metal sword around and around. “We may be engaged to marry but my feelings about you will never change.” With those harsh words, Kihyun pushes up from the grounds and leaves without looking back.

 

 

 

-

 

Kihyun returns to his quarters later that night to be greeted with his fourth brother leaning against the door. His robes are coloured dark but the droplets of blood could be seen clearly on his sleeves. Kihyun lets out a cough.

“You have finally returned.” Jaebum turns and stares at the younger with cold eyes, “I was wondering how long you would be.” Kihyun bows before standing up straight. “Brother had told me about the marriage.” _What a gossip,_ Kihyun thinks to himself.

“Thank you, brother. Though, that does not explain why you have returned from hunting so early.” Jaebum pushes away from the door and continues to stare at the younger. There is _nothing_ more uncomfortable than having the fourth prince staring at you blankly. There are rumours about his older brother and how when he stares into your soul, he can see each sin you have done.

“You know, brother, I do not pry into other peoples’ business but you are the baby out of all of us and…” Jaebums’ cheek flush uncomfortably at the confession. Kihyun smiles. His older brother maybe be cold but he wasn’t heartless. Tsundere, they call it Kihyun supposes. “I just want you to be happy.”

“I…thank you.” Kihyun smiles. Jaebum isn’t like his third brother, Jooheon, who smothers everyone in love and happiness. Jaebum is colder, more reserved. “It means a lot coming from you, hyung.” Jaebum lets a smile slip over his lips before sighing.

“Good. Anyway, I will let you rest.” Jaebum leaves with a bow. Kihyun suddenly feels bad. His words probably cut Hoseok up into pieces.

(But, Kihyun would let this admittance die on the tip of his tongue than admit it out loud and have people like Hyunwoo and Hoseok find out about it. Even if Jaebums words happened to be an indirect blessing on their marriage and how Jaebum is outwardly pleased about this, Kihyun pretends not to notice. At the end of the day, he hated Shin Hoseok with every fibre in his body.)

 

-

 

A week passes and Kihyun doesn’t see Hoseok. He tells himself itis okay but his heart seems to be disagreeing each and every passing day. It’s one of those days where the prince prefers the serenity of the library instead of the sounds of soft whispers that happened to be the eleventh prince and his new muse. Even though the book provides another world that Kihyun can let himself slip away into, thoughts of Hoseok intrude in this unfortunately. He thinks about how Hoseok used the sword; the way he used it so effortlessly, dodging each attack quickly, the way the blade looked so majestic in his hands. Kihyun also thinks about the way Hoseok stared at him; it was a look of a man looking at his lover. He shivers.

“I assumed you would be in here.” The eleventh prince shuffles into the library with a chuckle, the sound of his feet making the pit-pat sound against the wood. “The crown prince has told me about how you had only accepted his offer to go to the battle grounds to see you fiancé.” Changkyun pulls up a seat across from the older.

“You gossip with the crown prince too much.” Kihyun deadpans without looking up from the book. “Do you not have anything else to do?”

“More than likely but seeing you, brother, is the highlight of my day.” There’s a pout in his voice.

“Brother, you’ve come here to collect more gossip and feed it to our brothers.” Kihyun pointedly points out. He flicks to the next page with a lot of force before peering up. “I do not mind you, but you tend to like to twist my words and make it seem worse than it really is.”

“Not true and -,” the sound of the creaky door opening is enough to make them both silent. Only princes are allowed in the library. Shutting the book, Kihyun stands and through the shelfs, sees Hoseok slipping off his shoes. Changkyun makes a soft, happy sound. “Oh, Hoseok. What a surprise, seeing you here.” Hoseok walks around through the aisle in his casual robes.

“And you, your highness.” He bows. Kihyun rolls his eyes. That’s enough to let Kihyun slip back into this book about an eastern school with how they raise and protect their children. _I bet Hoseok wouldn’t even **know** how to raise a child, _muses Kihyun to himself. “I have come to steal my fiancé away, you highness.” Changkyun grins wildly, leaning over to smack Kihyuns’ shoulder a bit _too_ roughly. This boy did not know his own strength at times.

“That sounds wonderful, Hoseok. My brother enjoys being stuck in this tiny place all the time.” Changkyun pushes out his chair. “I shall leave you both in peace. Perhaps you could drag him out to the gardens.” Hoseok makes an affirmative noise and waits until the sound of Changkyun walking down the aisle, slipping on his shoes and the door shutting before he says anything.

“About the other day, you highness -,”

“ – let us not talk about it.” Kihyun says, with a sigh. “Whatever you have to offer, I do not accept it. This marriage is simply to appease my father, therefore, I do not want to be near you.” His words were sharp and from the slipping smile on Hoseok faces, they had stabbed him. Kihyun _hates_ Hoseok. He does. He will never love a man that used to tug off his hat and run away with it. He will never love a man that use to jump in puddles to get the younger wet on _purpose._

“You should give me a chance to prove myself, you highness.” Hoseok says. “I will work for your love, you highness. We cannot hate each other, when we are to marry so soon.”

“I do not care.”

“But I do.” Hoseok sounded frustrated. His voice was strained and his fists were curled up into balls that could just been seen under his sleeves. “Your highness, I will show my love for you each and every day.” He decides. And then, Hoseoks gone. He disappears out of sight. The book he reads isn’t interesting anymore, but it never was to begin with.  

 

 

-

 

 

“Your highness,” one of the court maids stops in front of Kihyun as he’s about to walk down towards his quarters. “I-I’ve been asked to not l-let you go to your room yet.” He frowns at the maid. Why wouldn’t he be able to go to his room? That is _his_ room, the last time he checked – which happened to be early today.

“Why not?” Kihyun never raised his voice to the court maids, knowing that they could possibly kill him. “Do you know who I am?” the small woman lets her head drop. She’s shaking.

“O-Of course, your highness, but -,” a loud crashing sound comes from his room. The court maid is _shaking_ her hands are fiddling together; eyes glued to the floor. Huffing, Kihyun moves around the shaking court maid and darts towards his room. He expected to see maybe an intruder; an assassin hiding himself in his many wardrobes.

 Kihyun even expected to find Changkyun ravishing _another_ woman on his bed, (it wouldn’t be the first time that has happened. He definitely knows it will not be the last.) But, Kihyun _really_ doesn’t expect to see Hoseok trying to pick up broken pieces of a vases. He doesn’t expect to see gifts covering his bed.

“What in the world is going on?” Hoseok lets his head snap up with wide eyes. Kihyun wants to yell at the elder for intruding on his private space, but his heart flutters at the sight. “What are you doing?” his tone is much softer, less angry. Hoseok, by nature, is a confident person. He remembers all the times the solider had spoken back to the king and the king had simply laughed like the disrespecting boy had told him a joke. Hoseok was _not_ someone who got flustered, who blushed like a courtesan.

“I…I bribed the court maids to let me in your room so I could leave you some things, however, they did not do a good job of keeping you away.” His voice is light but the unconfident tone is enough make Kihyuns fluttering heart _tremble_ at this gesture. The princes’ words had fallen on deaf ears he supposes, (but that maybe a good thing.) “Do you not like this?” Kihyun shakes his head and steps towards his bed; each gift was coated in silk paper that looked like it must off taken some time to wrap.

“It’s…Thank you.” Hoseok is _blushing._ His cheeks go a flowery pink that melt away at Kihyuns’ insides. “And…I’m sorry. About the other day. About not wanting to give you a chance.”

“What are you saying?” Hoseok utters. Kihyun smiles at those words; all these years, he has wanted to hate this man that stands before him but seeing how he treats the younger, it was difficult to try too. He’s given in – happily at that. Hoseok is an attractive man with soft eyes and even softer looking lips. Kihyun should at least try himself; that is what his father would want. “A-Are you accepting my feelings? And that we are to marry?”

“Yes.” Kihyun breathes out. It feels nice that he’s admitted this. “I am and I don’t want you to abuse this, okay?” Hoseok nods, a few pieces of the vase falling out of his hands.

“I will make sure you do no regret this, _husband to be._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> this is really loosely based on moon lovers - if you havent watched that drama, i suggest you do!! its really good!!  
> tumblr - ttongsuk


End file.
